queen no more
by coolwritingmonster
Summary: Queen Massie isn't feeling at that queenly at the moment. /massie-centric/special cameo by big time rush's kogan/


**A/N: something different for you all today! Kogan from the eyes of Massie Block from the PC, whom we love to hate :D Hope you'd like it!**

"Gather around sisters."

Massie stands at the top of the banister, gazing down regally at her sorority sisters like a queen to its subjects. Sweeping her glossy mane over one shoulder, she watches her sisters drift out of their rooms and mill around at the bottom of the stairs, catching up with each other after the long summer break. They occasionally gaze up to the top where Massie stands every single year, amber orbs flickering coolly over her sisters in Kappa Phi Omega.

"Welcome back, Kappas."

Her voice cuts through the noise and everything goes silent, just the way the brunette likes it. She smoothes her immaculate Juicy dress down and cocks a tanned hand on her hip, a smirk finding its way to her glossed lips.

"I hope you had a good summer sisters, because life will be good no more. It's crunch time this semester. Grades, athletics and clubs, I need all of you to be on your toes and crush the other Greek houses. Kappa will win again this year and get us the tri-crown. I'll make sure of it." A short silence follows Massie's speech before a large cheer rises from the girls.

Her lips curl in satisfaction.

-/-

Massie grabs her clipboard and slips her Gucci tote over her shoulder as she pulls the door of the Kappa house shut. She makes her way to the main building of Athens Uni, briefly glancing at her clipboard for the agenda of the student council meeting coming up. She purses her lips tightly as she moves down the list, _back to school party, new student dormitory, freshman hazing…_

In her distraction, the brunette slams straight into a hard body. She drops her clipboard from the collision, skidding along the snow-covered ground. Massie herself falls backward onto the cold ground, the bottom of her favorite skinny jeans becoming wet from the snow.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, here let me help you up," a male voice, panicked and worried, sounds from somewhere above her. Massie all but slaps away the hand extended to her, seething in anger and planning for the demise of the person who _dared_ to knock into Massie Block.

When she finally sweeps the last of the snow off her butt, the brunette looks up to deliver a trademark glare that has driven people away crying – boys _and_ girls alike. Amber orbs narrow dangerously but stops short to realize the person who knocked her down was a _boy_.

A really _really_ attractive boy.

She quickly rescinds the glare and sends him a sweet smile instead, "It's alright, we both weren't looking. My name's Massie Block, what's yours?"

"Logan Mitchell." The brunette facing her has a confused expression on his face, but extends out a hand anyway, grinning sheepishly, all dimples and teeth.

_Hook, line and sinker. _

The self-proclaimed ice queen of Athens, of whom no boy has ever broken down her steel walls, blushes, her heart fluttering at the sight. Massie holds out her hand coyly to meet his, looking at him from below her eyelashes, "Why don't you come to the Kappa back-to-school party tonight?" She flashes him an ethereal grin that's designed to melt hearts.

"Can I bring some friends?"

_Anything to get you here_, Massie decides, enthusiastically nodding yes before catching herself. She shakes herself out of her stupor and manages a dignified answer, "Sure."

"Great, see you later then!" Logan starts backtracking and waves to her with a dimpled grin just before he disappears out of sight into the Beta house.

Massie finds herself squealing silently under her breath, something she's always chastised her sisters for doing. At the reminder, school girl Massie all but disappears at the return of queen Massie. The brunette straightens her tunic and combs down stray hairs in her glossy mane, retrieving her clipboard from the ground.

As she begins walking briskly towards the student council room, she whips out her cell phone and dials the number of Alicia, Kappa's social chair. The Kappa president barks into the phone harshly, "Kappa's hosting the back-to-school party tonight. Get everything ready before I return. If I find anything unacceptable…" Massie lets the threat hang, a menacing tone present. The Spanish beauty on the other end of the line gulps audibly and promises a smashing party. Satisfied, she hangs up the phone, a small smile briefly gracing her features.

Massie wipes the smile off her face, gone as fast as it came.

_True queens never show emotion._

-/-

"Great party, Mass!"

"I love your dress!"

"Wow, the song list's killer!"

Massie smiles with a hint of smugness as she moves through the crowded Kappa house fluidly, waving a manicured hand in thanks at her party guests. As she moves past Alicia, the brunette deigns to give her a quick nod, to acknowledge the success of the party. The Spaniard holds up a drink and grins widely at Massie, cheeks already flushed from the alcohol. Massie continues to glide through the house, in search of an elusive brunette she can't stop thinking about. Her eyes zero in on spiked hair and gorgeous chocolate eyes.

_Check._

The Kappa president pushes her way through the gyrating mass of people to reach Logan, who is standing under the banister with a couple of guys and a drink in hand. Massie tucks a flyaway curl behind her ear and pats her purple dress down, breathing out in her hand to check for bad breath. She feels the edges of her lips tug up into a smile and glides past the last of the crowd to Logan's side.

"Hey, Logan."

The boy in question turns around, a look of surprise gracing his face. Upon seeing her, the look of confusion transforms into a huge smile, dimples appearing in full force. Massie feels her breath catch in her throat and swallows with some effort to send a smile of her own back.

"Hey Mass. Thanks for inviting me to this party, it's awesome!" Logan nearly screams the sentence out, leaning his face close so that she can hear him. Up close, Logan doesn't disappoint. His eyes seems to glitter, like pools of rich chocolate she wouldn't mind gaining weight for. Logan's dimples stand out the most, with every little motion showcasing the little holes in his cheeks. Massie nearly swoons at the little stubble on his chin; she always liked clean shaven guys, but somehow the facial hair amps up his attractiveness ten-fold.

She takes a deep breath to compose herself, _she's a queen and queens don't faint after meeting hot guys._ Unable to fully settle her racing heart, she gives up altogether and smiles back hugely.

Logan clasps fingers around her wrist and pulls her closer to him, "Let me introduce to you my friends!" Resisting the urge to scream in joy, Massie merely smiles and chimes in with hellos appropriately. While Logan's companions were gorgeous in their own right, she finds her eyes constantly drawn back to the man introducing his friends enthusiastically and the hand gently cradling her wrist. She feels a little like a school girl with a crush, something Queen Massie hasn't felt in a long _long_ time. Once introductions are done and over with, Massie grabs the chance to be alone with Logan, and hopefully end the night with a new boyfriend.

"Why don't I get drinks for you all? Logan, do you want to come with me?" She bats her eyelids coyly, a trick that has yet to fail on a man. To her surprise, Logan, eyes bright with laughter, rejects her offer, throwing one arm over his blonde friend's shoulder and sends another one of his friends – _James, was it?_ –on her drink run. She goes along with it anyway, but doesn't bother to interact with James along the way, her entire mind consumed by thoughts of Logan.

On their way back, James takes initiative, "Massie, I know you're a nice girl but you really shouldn't be going after Logan."

Massie arches her eyebrow at him, ice queen exterior back on, and comments dryly, "And I don't suppose you know why? If you think I'm not good enough for him, you can think again." By the end of the sentence, the iciness in her tone could have easily frozen a volcano.

"Because I know you're not the one for him." His tone is sincere and earnest, but Massie feels the hurt all the same. Hurt quickly turns to anger as she glares, eyes a-blazing, "I like Logan. And I wouldn't stop going after him just because you said so." And just like a queen, she flips her hair and turns on her heel without another word. She vaguely hears James sigh a little and mutter something inaudible, but his resounding footsteps assure her he is following her. She may be mad at him, but she isn't a bad hostess.

"Hey Logan, I got the –" Massie cuts herself off when she sees Logan, lips locked with Kendall, the blonde his hand was just resting on. Her heart crumbles into little bits, each sound let out by the kissing duo sending another spike through her shattered heart. When Logan pulls away from Kendall, any hope of her ever getting together with Logan disappears, for even from this distance away, there's no mistaking the love the two have for each other. Logan's chocolate eyes shine brighter than it ever had with her and his hand seems to fit perfectly around the blonde's waist. Massie feels a gentle hand on her shoulder and James' sincere eyes come into view. To his credit, he doesn't attempt to start with "I told you so" but extracts the drinks from her trembling hands carefully, sending her a soft smile before making his way back to where he left his friends.

Massie feels the tell-tale pressure behind her eyelids, watching as Kendall extends his hand to wrap around Logan's hip, pulling him impossibly closer as the two share a smile. As Kendall leans his head down to capture Logan's lips, the burning behind her lids become impossible to ignore. She flees to her bedroom and locks the door in a flurry of tulle and brunette hair, before finally letting the tears fall.

She isn't feeling like much of a queen right now.


End file.
